Optical articles can be used in a variety of applications. Examples include lenses and light directing optics for solar concentrators and light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs). Other examples include light transmitting and directing optical articles such as waveguides used in edgelit backlight assemblies and optical sensors.